eagles
by johnbo01
Summary: my own version of rainbow 6


A/N, I realize that this is virtually the same thing as rainbow 6. However, I didn't really feel like remembering the character's name, profile, weapon of choice, ect. Anyway hope you enjoy I would appreciate any reviews or constructive criticism. Thanks, John  
  
Zach Smith had a headache. His life had been one long headache ever since he took this job and this Terrorist threat wasn't helping at all. He leaned towards his desk and pressed the Intercom. "All right Gabby let me here it again."  
  
"Sure thing, Zach" Gabby's voice came through the speaker.  
  
The same electronically altered voice that he had been hearing all day came through his computer speakers. "We are control of 4 nuclear warheads and will launch them at the United States if our demands are not met. First we demand the release of Muhammad Odene and Muhammad Helane from your custody. Second, all American personnel must withdraw from Iraq and Afghanistan. You have one week to comply with these demands. After that the missiles will be launched." Then the recording ended.  
  
Zach put his head in his hands while he tried to think of what to do. He picked up his phone and typed in the intercom code. "All eagle members report to briefing room A immediately. With one last gulp of coffee was out the door.  
  
Down in the briefing room all of the members of eagle were assembled when Zach entered the room. Nobody said a word when Zach stood in the front of the room. The majority of the team had been with Zach for more than three years and had learned that it was a very rare occurrence.  
  
Zach still remained silent. The only movement he made was to take out a small remote and press a button on it. Then the same recorded message played over the speakers. After it was done playing the entire team just sat at the table in stunned silence.  
  
"So", said Zach shattering the silence, " now that were all briefed I'll tell you what intelligence has right now. Muhammad Odene and Muhammad Helane are two leaders of a terrorist organization called Diablo. Our best guess is that Muhammad Odene's cousin Muhammad Martelli. Martelli is a known terrorist and definitely has some experience with planning many attacks throughout Europe and Asia. The next thing we're still guessing about where they got the missiles if they have them at all. They probably got them from either the Saudis or possibly the Syrians. All right, the last thing that we know is that this country does not negotiate with terrorists. That means that we have seven days to find these missiles and destroy it along with the organization in control of them. Any questions?"  
  
The team's sniper John Reklau asked, "Do we have any idea where this terrorist is or what he looks like?"  
  
"We do have a picture of him, however it is about two years old and if this guy has any brains he would defiantly would have undergone some serious plastic surgery. That would definitely make him pretty unrecognizable. As for the location part, the building would have to be pretty large to hold nuclear missiles with a silo in it. So we're probably looking at a location somewhere inside a big city. As of right now that's all we got. Anything else?" No one raised their hand. "All right good, Brad" Zach said gesturing to one of the teams recon people and also handles anything that has to do with the Government. "Get permission from the Military to have EP-3E fly- overs of a list of cities that I'll get to you later. Hey Mike," Zach said looking at the young technological guy that handles the electronic aspect of the department, "do you think that you can trace the call?"  
  
"Probably not," Mike said. "If this guy was smart enough to scramble his voice then he probably used a cell phone and routed it through a couple of satellites. I can probably narrow it down to about 600 square miles but that's about it. Were defiantly dealing with a professional."  
  
"All right, see what you can dig up," Zach said. Then Zach dismissed the meeting then went up to his office do to the thing he hated most, wait for information. 


End file.
